<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon A Rebellion by generation_throwaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178156">Once Upon A Rebellion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/generation_throwaway/pseuds/generation_throwaway'>generation_throwaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Jet Star has issues, Minor Character Death, Violence, that should be a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/generation_throwaway/pseuds/generation_throwaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an ex Scarecrow joins a team of Killjoys who have all been hurt by BL/ind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Recruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing a Killjoys fanfiction, be nice please. &lt;3</p><p>Warnings are in the tags, they will be updated please check them before reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a nice night in the zones. Party and Kobra were asleep. It was Jet’s turn to make sure no dracs would find the diner so he had nothing to do but look outside and think.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about the day he found Party and Kobra. Well, the day they found him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> ~~Eight months ago~~ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Jet was tired. Dr. D sent him to patrol around the city border. It was risky but it meant if there were any new runners Dr. D could help them. So Jet found a big pile of discarded robots and parked the car behind them. He never bothered to ask where the car came from, knowing Dr. D, it was probably stolen. Not that he cared at all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then two guys entered Jet’s vision. They were running from the city, Jet waited until they were close enough and pulled them behind the pile with him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No time to talk, get in th’ car.” He said fastly. The two complied as they heard a drac car starting from far away. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jet drove them to Dr. D’s radio station in complete silence. When they finally arrived in the station Jet asked them what their names are. Telling them to find new ones when they replied with their city names </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “‘nyways. ‘m tired as hell. Cherri ‘elp me pull the damn couch.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What for?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jet waved his hand towards the two. Cherri nodded. After they pulled the couch everyone went to sleep. Well, except for Jet who refused to let his guard down and watched the new runners. He could not have them stealing shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A week later Cherri insisted Jet takes the new runners to a zone party. Jet wasn’t convinced until Show Pony snitched to them that there would be a prank. Who was Jet to deny the newcomers the enjoyment of a prank. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As the three came in from the door someone sneakily put two snakes right in front of them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The two got their names from what they did in that moment. They both reached down and petted the snakes then they took them on their shoulders. They didn’t even seem worried. Jet stared in shock while everyone cheered. Cherri called them Venom brothers as a joke. The name stuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A day or two later the two decided their names. The shorter one called himself Party Poison, the taller one went with Kobra Kid. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A few weeks later the three were basically brothers. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~~Present Day~~ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It had been a few hours since Jet went to sleep and let Party take over. Then Party heard a someone banging on the door. There was a faint “Help.” before a raygun went off and the noise stopped. There were only a few dracs outside, nothing to wake the others for.</p><p> </p><p>Party ran outside and shot down the dracs as fast as he could. He went in front of the door where the guy was passed out.</p><p> </p><p>The guy had a Scarecrow uniform but he was also covered in dust and blood. </p><p> </p><p>Party woke Jet and Kobra up to tell them about what happened.</p><p> </p><p>Kobra was confused about why Party had opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>Jet however was furious. Party had never seen him act like that before. </p><p> </p><p>“What were ya thinkin’?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a person too! I couldn’t let him die!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a ‘Crow.” Jet roared. “He doesn’t deserve shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were city kids too. Would you let them catch us?”</p><p> </p><p>Jet’s face went cold. “You weren’t ‘Crows.”</p><p> </p><p>Party’s fave went pale with shock. He took a deep breath, Jet was the only one who knew first aid and there was an almost dead guy in the diner, Party had to be calm.</p><p> </p><p>“You can interrogate him if he wakes up. If he’s actually a ‘Crow, we’ll get information. If the uniform is stolen you will have saved an innocent man.”</p><p> </p><p>Jet stared at Party and nodded, barely any emotion on his face as he worked. </p><p> </p><p>He cleaned and bandaged the guy’s wounds, the guy was shot quite a few times but he would definitely pull through. Then Jet tied him to a chair and starting waiting for him the wake up. Not every killjoy got to question a ‘Crow. He made Party and Kobra go to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Now there he was, sitting in front of the diner window. Looking out to the midnight sky and waiting for the guy to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later the guy startled awake and panicked when he noticed he was tied to a chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t panic. You’re safe, for now.” Jet said, not letting a single emotion into his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you? Where am I?”</p><p> </p><p>Jet stepped forward. He knew he looked intimidating, despite being sixteen he was 6’0, as well built as he could be in a desert, his eye patch adding to the scary look. The guy leaned farther from Jet, as much as the chair allowed that is.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me get this straight. I will ask the questions. Not you.”</p><p> </p><p>The guy gulped and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I was a member of the Scarecrow Project.”</p><p> </p><p>“D’ you have a name?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t. My code number is 3792.”</p><p> </p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nineteen.” </p><p> </p><p>Jet raised an eyebrow. “You’re lyin’ I can tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- I’m sixteen.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. What were ya doin’ in our doorstep?”</p><p> </p><p>“I ran from the Scarecrow project. I was shot right outside the city. This was the first building I saw.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d’ya run?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had to. They- I couldn’t- They were going to put me on the killjoy case.”</p><p> </p><p>Jet grabbed a knife from the drawer. He didn’t feel like playing nice to a ‘Crow, so threats were fair. “So you decided to get yourself killed by runnin’ to the desert? Fuck off. Why. Did. You. Run?” </p><p> </p><p>“I- They killed my sister. She was trying to run. She couldn’t make it out of the city. So I chose to run, didn’t think I’d make it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I trust you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve hurt enough innocent people, I wouldn’t trust me. I can swear on anything you want me to though.”</p><p> </p><p>Jet turned to the guy. The cold look in his eyes were less harsh now. He looked calmer.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then. I’ll keep an eye on you. Neve’ told you who I am, I’m Jet Star.” Jet said, reaching to untie him. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“For?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m assuming you patched me up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not who you should thank, you’ll meet him in the mornin’. Sleep on one of the couches. Maybe you’ll find a name soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Three nodded. Lying on one of the couches in the diner.</p><p> </p><p>He prayed that this wasn’t a bad idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Some Feelings And A Raid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter starts out kind of sad, the warnings are in the tags so read them please. Be safe, thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the new guy lied down on a couch, Jet threw himself on one of the chairs. He had acted so cold towards Party. He saw that even Kobra looked uncomfortable. He hated that he showed them a more merciless part of himself. He hated that they saw the hatred he kept bottled up.</p><p> </p><p>He got up from the chair and sat down on the floor, holding onto his knees and letting tears slowly escape his eyes. Hoping no one heard him.</p><p> </p><p>Comfort was a rare thing to Jet. After his family was gone Dr. D took him in and taught him everything he knew. But most importantly, he taught Jet to not trust anyone enough to get hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Then Jet found Party and Kobra. They felt and lived so freely, off and away from the suppressants BL/i forced onto them. It made Jet feel like a fake. </p><p> </p><p>How could these city kids smile bigger than him? How could they cry harder? Laugh louder? Fight fiercer than him? How were they more colourful than him?</p><p> </p><p>At first what Jet felt towards them was fear and envy. Fear that they would betray him, and envy that they knew how to trust and feel that freely.</p><p> </p><p>But now Jet felt responsibility, trust, love. He trusted them with his life. He loved them like he had loved his family. And he could not let them have the same fate as his long gone family.</p><p> </p><p>Party woke up around sunrise finding Jet sat on the floor with eyes red and tired. He was tapping a rhythm on the floor and mumbling something to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Jet, man, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay.” Jet rubbed his eyes. “What’ll we do with him?” He pointed at the new runner with his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“I say let him join us. We’ll keep an eye on him until we know we can trust him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Party, I don’t know if I can do this.” Jet said before he could stop himself. A part of him really wanted to tell Party what was going on, while the other part of him said he shouldn’t do that.</p><p> </p><p>Party started panicking. Jet was always hopeful, him saying that could mean a lot of different things. None of the options sounded good. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean ‘this’?”</p><p> </p><p>“This. All of it. There’s a ‘Crow here and I- I have t’ make sure I didn’t judge him wrong b’cause I can’t lose you two.” Jet’s voice cracked. He was being vulnerable and that scared the hell out of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Jet you know that if anything happens, it won’t be your fault, right? I’m the one who let him in. And if he tries shit, he’s one on three. Four if we count Cherri.”</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t the one who patched ‘im up though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. That’s it. You need to see that you’re not responsible for our mistakes.” Party pulled Jet into a tight hug and Jet buried his head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Jet took a moment before hugging back. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Shine.”</p><p> </p><p>Party froze and Jet realized what he’d done. He’d slipped and called Party “Shine”. </p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Shine?” Party asked as he pulled away slightly, still holding on to Jet’s forearms. “You don’t have to tell.”</p><p> </p><p>Jet thought to himself for a moment. He could tell Party. He could let it out. Finally tell someone about it. About the family he lost.</p><p> </p><p>“He was- he was my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Had. A whole fam’ly. Before a fuckin’’Crow got to the ol’ hide-out we had.”</p><p> </p><p>“Destroya, Jet, why have you never told?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a long time. Think I was ten. Dr. D found me soon after. Not a lovely story to tell, don't ya think?”</p><p> </p><p>A part of Jet hoped Party would walk away, ignore this all ever happened so Jet could go back to hiding it.</p><p> </p><p>But Party pulled Jet back into the hug he didn’t know he needed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for letting him in Jet, I’m so sorry I didn’t ask you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s done is done. Don’t worry ‘bout it, we’ll just keep a close eye on him. Destroya knows maybe he’ll turn out helpful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you talk to me if you need to?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try Pois. Now what do we do t’day?”</p><p> </p><p>Party slightly pushed Jet enough to see his face. “Here’s the Jet-kickass-Star I know. Now get up I made a fucking amazing plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does the plan include Trans AM and the abandoned store you’ve been talkin’ ‘bout?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe?” Party said, grinning like the devil.</p><p> </p><p>“Raid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuckin’ finally, it was gettin’ borin’ here. Wake Kobra. I’ll wake the bastard. Let’s see if he can stand it.” Jet helped Party up.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later they were all awake, forcing some Power Pup down their throats so they had at least some energy to fight if shit went Costa Rica.</p><p> </p><p>“So here’s the plan.” Party started, putting his hands on the table. “I’ll drive us to the store. Kobra and Jet you will two go in, get as much shit as you can get, come back into the car and then I’ll  drive us back here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“You sit down in the car with Party.” Jet said.</p><p> </p><p>“I can help. My aim is good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well good thing we’re hoping we won’t end up in a clap.” Kobra said. </p><p> </p><p>Party smiled. And finally the guy stopped asking questions.</p><p> </p><p>The ride to the store was mostly uneventful. Despite Party almost crashing the car into some piles of junk, which ended up with Jet yelling “Fuckin’ damnit Poison.” each time, they made it to the store in one piece.</p><p> </p><p>“You little shit, that’s why I’m the one who always drives.” Jet said, faking anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Said the only one of us who has crashed a car.” Party laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I regret tellin’  you that story, it was three fuckin’ years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay we’ll talk later. Come on Jet, let’s get this over with.” Kobra said, getting out of the car with hand on his holster. Jet followed him.</p><p> </p><p>Party opened the radio really loud and got out of the car. Dragging the new guy out with him. It was a nice day in the desert. Seemingly nothing that could cause them problems.</p><p> </p><p>What could go wrong?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>